


You Were Blue Cool

by PicklesCook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, awkward boys, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicklesCook/pseuds/PicklesCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kissed Jean Kirstein.” He mutters into the silence of his bedroom. He kicks his legs and smiles and shoves his face into his hands. “Oh God, I kissed Jean Kirstein that just happened oh God.” He laughs again before finally standing up, walking a few steps, and face planting into his bed. “I kissed Jean Kirstein,” He shouts, the pillow muffling the noise.  He turns onto his back and smiles up at the ceiling. “I can kiss Jean Kirstein anytime; he would totally let me do that again.”</p><p>I'm really bad at endings um, first Jearmin fic and yeah<br/>Awkward boys and cute fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Blue Cool

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine  
> probably really oc im sorry

Armin’s tired and just wants to go home already. He’s been standing there for a good thirty minutes, waiting for Mikasa and Eren to get out of their student council meeting. He doesn’t even know how Eren got _in_ student council and Armin didn’t, but it happened and now he has to wait for them every Friday when he just wants to go _home_. Armin shuffles around, leaning back against the where they usually meet up after school and during lunch, and he sighs because wow, this totally wasn’t fair. It’s because he didn’t play sports, wasn’t it? Well it wasn’t _his_ fault he was skinny and weak. Mikasa tried to train him once and it just didn’t go well for either parties. Or it could be he wasn’t as popular as them, or any of the other candidates, but it should be a law that no one should be able to separate the three of them, it’s weird not being a part of it.

“Uh hey, Armin?” Armin jumped; surprised anyone was here since school let out like forty minutes ago. Maybe student council was out? He looked up only to find Jean, Eren’s longtime rival and one of the more popular guys in school. He was surprised Jean was talking to him. It wasn’t like they had never talked, they’ve been in the same school since the beginning of elementary, and they weren’t hostile to each other (not like Eren was), but the most they interacted lately was a head nod in passing or some stupid comment in English class. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting for student council to get out, you know, because of Mikasa and Eren?” Armin fidgeted, because Jean looked nervous and that made _him_ nervous.

“Oh, yeah, I uh, I voted for you, did you know? It sucks you didn’t win, or something.” Jean coughed into his hand and looked anywhere but at Armin. Armin was now curious why Jean was acting this nervous, because the Jean he was used to was snarky and confident and just generally not this awkward.

“So, did you want anything? Or are you here to talk about my failure to get into something that even Eren managed to.” That came out a little more bitter than he meant it to, but it shocked Jean enough to get the point across. The other teen coughed again and mumbled something under his breath. Armin strained to hear it, but to no avail. “Uh? I didn’t quiet catch that.”

“I, uh, would you, um, liketogoonadate with me?” Jean looked away, where Armin now saw that Marco was waiting for him at. Marco waved, eyebrows raised purposely.

“Can you try to repeat that one more time?”

“I uh, it’s really not that important uh, just forget about it,” Jean turns as if to leave and Armin’s not having any of that, Jean started this and he can’t just _not_ tell Armin now. And maybe somewhere Armin thinks that if it’s important to Jean, then it’s important to him. Because maybe Armin has a small crush on Jean that only Mikasa knows about. Maybe.

“No seriously, what was it?” Armin pushed off the tree just in case Jean tried to make a run for it.

“I,” Jean looked at Marco, then back at Armin. He was blushing badly and when he finally turned fully back to Armin, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Armin’s blushing now too, and he crosses his arms over his chest in nervousness. “I?” Armin looks away because what if Jean is just playing a prank on him? He didn’t even know Jean _liked_ guys and he’s sure if he did he couldn’t possibly like _him_. Was this a dare? Was this an elaborate joke played on him to embarrass him even more? Armin doesn’t want to believe any of those things because this is _Jean_ and he knows Jean. He likes Jean. But he’s gone through a lot of bullying and he can’t just pass it off as the real thing if he’s not completely positive. He hears Jean sigh so he looks back at Jean, who looks so nervous that Armin’s afraid he’s going to throw up. “Are you serious? Like, are you really asking me out? Is this happening? Are you only doing this because somebody dared you to, I swear I’ll go get Mikasa right now.” Jean looks even closer to puking now at the mention of Mikasa (or maybe the thought that Armin thinks this is a joke).

“No! I just really like you? And shit, this is totally not going how I thought it would, fuck.” And they both stand there awkwardly and nervous and embarrassed until Armin can’t take it anymore.

“Sure, okay cool! Yeah.” Armin blurts out, fidgeting with his rolled up sleeve.

“Cool.” Jean replies back, face flushed a deep red. But he has a small smile on his face and so Armin smiles back, no matter how embarrassing this is.

“Um, what would we, uh, do? And when? Plans are good, right?”

“Plans are good, uh. I was thinking the new Thor coming out? If you are interested in that sort of thing.” Jean is back to looking away and fidgeting. He looks everywhere but at Armin and really, that was kind of cute.

“Thor’s good.” Armin tries to hide his giggle at Jean’s nervousness, but he’s sure he failed by the way Jean blushes further. “How about tomorrow night? They should have a showing at 6:30.”

“Yeah, yeah, uh” Jean coughs again, “That sounds good yeah. Um, Marco’s waiting for me?” Jean mutters, face still stretched in a smile like he doesn’t know how to stop. Armin sees Eren and Mikasa heading over, Eren’s face twisted into a glare.

“Tomorrow?” Armin might sound a little more hopeful than he wanted, but Jean smile grows bigger and he nods quickly.

“Yeah, tomorrow!” He yells as he jogs over to Marco, just as Eren and Mikasa show up. He watches as Jean animatedly talks to Marco, excitement clear in his body language.

“What’d he want?” Eren mutters, “He wasn’t bothering you, was he?” Mikasa watches the way Armin blushes harder and looks back at Jean getting into Marco’s truck.

“He, uh, asked me out on a date. Tomorrow night.” Armin giggles softly as Jean waves at him, face controlled back into his natural confident expression.

“What? You turned him down right? He’s a,” Mikasa shoves Eren before he can finish that line of thought.

“That’s great Armin.” She grits out over Eren’s irritated huff. “I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks!” He smiles bigger and Eren huffs again. “We should get going; Grandpa wanted me to bring you guys to dinner tonight.”

 

 

 

Armin opens the door at 6 to find Jean in full suit attire and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest. He manages to shout a strangled goodbye to his grandpa and get outside before he breaks and bursts out laughing. Jean looks hurt for all of two seconds before he looks down at himself and starts laughing too. It takes a couple of minutes for them to calm down. When they stop laughing everything is a lot calmer, it’s obvious they both feel a lot less nervous about this now.

“I’m a little over dressed, aren’t I?” Jean says, smirk pulling at his lips. Armin giggles a bit more, having to look away to stop.

“Just a bit.” Armin jokes back, “But it looks good. You look good.” Now that he’s, mostly, gotten over the ridiculousness of Jean wearing a full suit to go watch a movie, he notices how well it fits him, how nice he looks in a suit. Armin smiles shyly, “You look really good.”

Jean blushes, “You too. We should, um, get going?” Armin nods and Jean seems to go back to his usual snarky self after that. On the way to the movie theater, Jean loses his suit jacket and loosens his tie, the sleeves of his button up rolled up to his elbow. They chat about school, about upcoming senior events, did you hear about Sasha and Connie? They avoid all conversation of Eren, which seems to be for the best. By the time they get there the movie theater is slightly crowded and the air has turned chilly. Jean pauses when getting out of the truck, Armin assumes to get his jacket, but he shakes his head and just closes the door.

“Are you ready for Thor?” Armin asks, shyly peaking a look at Jean as they walked to the door.

“I’m ready for Loki.” Jean laughs and smiles at him, and wow _Jean’s smile_. Armin looks away and smiles too. “Two for Thor?” He leans his elbows on the windowsill and smiles at the girl behind the counter. She blushes and clicks some buttons, looking flustered.

“That will be fifteen dollars please.” She winks at him and Armin stands taller (which wasn’t that much taller) and tries to look intimidating. Jean doesn’t seem to notice as he hands over the money for the tickets. “Have a good night!” She calls after them, which honestly was meant for only Jean, as they enter the building. Jean directs them to the candy counter and asks for popcorn and two drinks.

“Oh and a thing of skittles. Please?” Armin pipes up before the guy could say anything. Jean raises an eyebrow at him but Armin just ignores it.

“That will be 12.50 please.” The guy drones. Armin takes out his wallet and gives him the money before Jean has the chance.

“Hey,” Jean huffs, “I was gonna pay for that.”

“You paid for the tickets. I wanted to pay for this.”

“Here’s your change.” Armin hurriedly grabs it and thanks the guy as Jean grabs their goodies. Armin grabs one of the drinks from him as he struggles to carry it all. Jean huffs out a laugh and sends another dazzling smile directed towards him.

“Let’s hurry and get into the movie theater so we can get good seats.” Armin pulls on Jean’s arm and out of the corner of his eye he sees Eren glaring and Mikasa’s red scarf. He curses himself for telling Mikasa the details of the date and just hopes they don’t try to crash it. Luckily it doesn’t seem that Jean has noticed them yet. They enter the theater room and it’s mostly dark, the few lights on only to keep people from tripping over themselves. Armin finds two seats in the center, glad they got there early. He pretends he doesn’t notice Eren sneak past them into the seats above but Mikasa purposely catches his attention. She smiles softly at him in the ‘we can’t help that Eren is overprotective’ way. Or it could be ‘Eren still hates Jean’ way. Armin could never tell between the two.

Jean mutters excitedly during the previews, saying “I want to go see that,” to pretty much every movie. Armin just munches on the popcorn and really hopes that’s not Eren throwing (and missing) popcorn at them. Half way through the movie their hands curl together on the arm rest and Armin blushes and can’t concentrate on the rest of the movie. Jean’s thumb brushed over his hand, soft and teasing and Armin leans into him, head resting on Jean’s shoulder. Armin sighs and finally gets back to watching the movie. He has no idea what’s going on anymore, just a flurry of movement on the screen.

“Oh fuck,” Jean whispers, voice stunned. And then he jerks upward in his seat, causing Armin to jerk too and smack the top of his head into Jean’s jaw. They both groan, and back away from each other.

“I’m so sorry,” Armin whispers hurriedly, turning in his seat to see if Jean is okay. He’s blushing for an entirely different reason now. He can hear Eren laughing over the movie and multiple people telling him to shut up. Armin’s face burns brighter when Jean turns to him with tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay, not your fault.” Jean tries to smile but he flinches and Armin can’t help the small, nervous giggle he lets out. “Are you laughing at me?” Jean turns more to him, trying to keep his voice down so people won’t yell at them. He twists their fingers back together

“No,” But Armin is covering his mouth with his hand as more giggles bubble out, “definitely not, never.”

“You totally are!” Jean hisses, but he is definitely trying not to smile. Armin leans forward and buries his face into Jean’s shoulder, biting down on his bottom lip. “You are such a dick. I thought you were just cute and smart.”

“You think I’m cute and smart?” Armin’s voice is muffled against Jean’s shirt and tightens his hand on Jean’s.

“Yeah,” He mutters back, breath brushing over Armin’s ear.

“Get a room!” Eren yells and they jump away from each other; Armin groaning and Jean’s face heating up. People yell at Eren to shut up, but Jean isn’t looking at Armin anymore as they settle back into their seats. The rest of the movie is spent in mostly silence; Jean’s whispered comments littering the next twenty minutes. Jean makes them stay for the end credits, ‘ _They always have something after the credits Armin_ ’ and by the time they exit the theater almost everyone has left. They awkwardly walk to Jean’s truck in silence, fingers brushing together as they walk. They get into the car and Armin tucks his hair back behind his ears nervously, scared that Eren being there ruined this. God, if Eren ruined this Armin is going to kill him. Slowly.

“So, uh, did you like the movie?” Jean mutters at a stop light. He’s staring straight ahead, body ramrod straight.

“Uh, yeah.” Armin fidgets, because hey he doesn’t actually remember most of the movie. “This was, uh, fun?”

“Yeah,” Jean finally looks at him; smile bright, “this was fun.” Armin smiles back and shit he will probably never get used to that smile, Jean’s smile could dazzle millions. When they pull up to Armin’s house neither moves to get out.

“I’m sorry about Eren,” Armin blurts, hands clenching in his lap. “I talked to Mikasa about what we were going to do and they are just really over protective.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jean rests a hand on his clenched ones, making Armin look up. They are so close; Armin knows if he just leans forward a bit their lips will be touching. Armin licks his lips and Jean’s eyes seem to follow the movement. Jean suddenly pulls away and coughs before rushing out of the truck. Armin blushes and looks back at his lap in disappoint before his door his practically flung open. Jean looks at him expectantly, face flushed as red as Armin’s feel. Armin slides out of the seat and starts walking to his door. He hears Jean slam the door and rush after him, coming into a relaxed stride next to him. When they reach Armin’s door, Armin turns to look at Jean and smiles.

“So, I uh, this is where I go?” Armin mutters, looking up at Jean. Jean nods nervously and takes a step closer, leaning down a bit. They are closer than they were in the car, their breath mingling together.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to,” Armin stops Jean by pushing up onto his toes to close the distance. Jean’s lips are chapped and harder than Armin’s and it’s slightly awkward and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but they are _kissing_ , this is Armin’s first kiss and he is kissing Jean Kirstein of all people. Jean pulls away first, very slowly, looking breathless and happy and dazed. Armin laughs and rocks back onto his heals. “Okay.” And then he grabs Armin’s waist and pulls him in for another kiss. Armin’s hands scramble at the other’s shoulders before clinching into Jean’s shirt desperately. Jean opens his mouth slightly; tongue tracing Armin’s bottom lip and Armin opens for him, kissing back with the same fever. They both end up smiling into the kiss, making it awkward and Jean huffs out a laugh as they separate.

“Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow?” Jean takes a step back, smile as bright as day.

“Yeah,” Armin smiles too, “yeah. Good night Jean.”

“Okay, good. Okay, yeah, good night Armin.” Jean stumbles backward, a small laugh escaping both boys, before turning around and jogging to his truck. Armin opens the door behind him without looking and stands there on his porch, blushing and happy and waving until Jean’s truck is out of sight. He rushes into the house and slams the door behind him as soon as he can’t see Jean anymore. Armin takes the stairs two at a time, happiness and giddiness making him stumble and laugh.

“Have fun kid?” His grandpa yells from his study as Armin goes to open his bedroom door.

“Yeah! Great fun!” Armin shouts back before getting into his room and shutting his door, leaning against it with a smile stretching across his face. Fingers hesitantly brush against his lips and he lets out a giddy giggle. He is heady with happiness and the thought of doing anything other than kissing Jean again is so far from his mind it’s not even funny. He closes his eyes and presses his fingers harder onto his lip.

“I kissed Jean Kirstein.” He mutters into the silence of his bedroom. He kicks his legs and smiles and shoves his face into his hands. “Oh God, I kissed Jean Kirstein that just happened oh God.” He laughs again before finally standing up, walking a few steps, and face planting into his bed. “I kissed Jean Kirstein,” He shouts, the pillow muffling the noise.  He turns onto his back and smiles up at the ceiling. “I can kiss Jean Kirstein _anytime_ ; he would totally let me do that again.”

He jumps when his phone rings and he scrambles to get it out of his pocket. It’s a message from Mikasa hoping he had fun and apologizing. Without thinking he texts back ‘I kissed Jean Kirstein’ and rolls back over onto his stomach. His phone buzzes again but he ignores it in favor of smiling into his pillow. He laughs again, curling his arms under the pillow and closing his eyes.

He falls asleep that way, his phone buzzing beside him and a warm tingling feeling his chest.

 


End file.
